


Good Morning

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [57]
Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Will wakes up next to Sonny and makes a confession. One-shot. Complete.
Relationships: Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Good Morning

Will blinked his eyes open and realized his head was resting on something that wasn't a pillow. It took him a second to register that it was actually Sonny's chest. He smiled and shifted so his head was actually on one of the pillows.

He watched Sonny sleep peacefully with a small smile on his lips. Memories of last night flooded Will's mind and his heart swelled with joy. They had made love for the first time and Will couldn't be happier than he was at this very moment, waking up next to the man he loved. _Oh. Yes. He most definitely loved Sonny. He was absolutely sure he was in love with Sonny._ Will grinned to himself as the thought ran through his head and heart and lit his whole body on fire.

Will softly kissed Sonny's bare shoulder and Sonny turned over onto his side at the touch. His arm draped over Will's middle and he unconsciously pulled Will closer to him. A couple seconds later, Sonny opened his eyes and found Will staring at him.

"Hi," Will said quietly.

"Hi," Sonny said, smiling. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Will responded. He shifted closer to Sonny so their chests were flush and kissed him gently. "Last night was amazing."

Sonny grinned. "Yeah it was. Were you just watching me sleep?"

"Yeah," Will laughed. "You looked really peaceful." Will cupped Sonny's cheek, the ends of his fingers threading into Sonny's hair. "What were you dreaming about?"

Sonny's eyes twinkled. "You."

Will blushed slightly, but smiled. He slipped his arm all the way around Sonny's neck and kissed him lazily, their lips moving slowly and tenderly against each other.

They pulled away slightly when breathing became problematic, their foreheads resting together and their eyes closed.

"I love you," Will whispered.

There was a quiet intake of breath from Sonny at which Will opened his eyes. Sonny was staring at him wide-eyed. "Did - did you mean what you just said?"

Will nodded, his eyes locked on Sonny's. Sonny blinked at him and then his face split into a huge grin. "I love you, too, Will. So much. You don't how long I've waited to hear you say that to me."

Will beamed and smashed their lips together, quite certain that he'd never before had such a good morning.


End file.
